


Worshipping a Goddess

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Foreplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Tina is a Goddess and her husband knows so.





	Worshipping a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPARTAN047](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lady Helena Breast Worship Roleplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733412) by [SPARTAN047](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047). 



> My attempt to write sensual content that isn't outright porn. SPARTAN047: I hope you find this worthy of a critique.

Frank had had an awful day at work and got home incredibly tired, his eyes almost shutting close the moment he crossed the door of his penthouse. The firm was doing well fortunately, but making it so took a lot of effort and sleeping wasn't exactly helpful in that mattter. Sure, a fresh mind was good but given how things just popped up out of no where that required him to deal with it, it wasn't as important as his personal attention.

"Home" Frank's voice came out as a ruff growl that was as sleepy as it was rough. He had been shouting over the phone a lot, trying to get people to do their jobs no matter what came in their way, and it took a few threats here and there along with the ocassional death threat to get things done. But he made it, which was all that mattered.

"Bedroom, hun" Tina's voice was a sweet, yet stern in some way that Frank's brain was too tired to recognise.

He dragged his feet and undid the knot in his tie as he walked to the main bedroom thinking to himself 'Tina must be pissed. Hell, I've barely made it to bed most of the week' as he remembered that Tina had hesitated to marry him because of things like this, where he works and works and she's only handy here and there as eye candy at parties. He had been honest with her about it and told her that even though he would work like that, she'd never be just 'eye candy'. She'd be his wife and as such she'd be a priority, just as big as work.

Frank opened the door and his throat went dry: Tina was wearing The Outfit while sitting crosslegged, her right shoulder slightly cocked up in invitation while her right hand was placed on her knees. The Outfit was very much like a corset but missing a great portion of the middle, one side red and the other black. It was barely held together by straps that crisscrossed like shoelaces. The lack of the mid-portion exposed her delicious, inviting cleavage and upper abdomen and to top it all of was a lace choker in the same red and black wrapped around her beautifully sculped neck.

Frank went from being dead to being fully awake in a moment's notice. The sight was so mesmerizing his knees gave under him and before Tina said anything, Frank landed on his knees with a loud thud that made Tina wince internally; but she knew -as the actress she'd been briefly- not to break character.

"Ain't ya a good boy-" Tina's southern drawl had become an alluring siren's song in Frank's ears and Tina knew it. It was why she had chosen to wear it "It's been a while since you've shown me some proper respect"

With a practiced motion from her right hand, Tina motioned her husband to come forward; the poor man so entranced he walked on his knees to where Tina was sitting but it was fitting, given the game they played with The Outfit.

"I am so sorry-" Frank said as he tentatively reached for Tina's legs and looking at her pleased expression, Frank brought the leg on top to his mouth with a soft hold on her ankle "Work has been crazy"

"So crazy you neglect me?" Tina meant that but at the same time understood. He was giving the best of him so that she could afford anything she ever wanted and she knew that if she said so, he'd drop whatever he was doing for her. That was the foundation of this: His adoration for her and her need to be reminded of it whenever she felt abandoned in their home.

"Never. it's just-" Frank took in the smell of soap and the sensation of his wife's soft skin and became absorbed in it "I'd never dare to underperform, My Goddess"

"Underperform?-" Tina asked in a playful, naive manner. Frank was fantastic in bed; and even tired, Tina knew he'd find a way to please her "I chose you because you said you never would, Frank"

"And I never will, Goddess" Frank said as she leaned down and kissed Tina's ankle lightly, his lips barely touching the skin for more than a moment and then moving slightly upwards before kissing Tina's skin once more, just as briefly and Tina's eye fluttered at the feeling. It was like a tickled yet arousing in a small degree, or maybe the arousing part was how Frank was in his knees showering her with this proof of his devotion.

Frank kept up the light kisses until he was halfway up to Tina's knee. Then he placed an open mouthed kiss and Tina shuddered as his tongue touched her for a second, the feeling of wetness welcomed and pleasing.

"From the beginning, like that" Tina ordered with a determined voice and Frank looked into her sapphire eyes as he moved back to where he started and kissed her ankle like she had asked, with the small variation that this time as he went upwards his tongue caressed Tina's skin for a few seconds: Enough to taste her skin and sweat, but not long enough to leave drool on her leg.

Frank was marveled at the taste of skin and sweat and gave his kisses as devoutedly as he could manage without loosing his mind. The Outfit was designed to drive him crazy with lust and it was his duty to overcome that lust and worship his Goddess, proving that his love for her was greater than his need to relief his primal needs.

If it had been up to him he would've started at her feet, with her toes, but Tina didn't found it appealing; but it was all the same to Frank when it came to it. Every inch of skin was flawless and the taste of it a blessing from heaven that he needed to cherished properly. He worked his way up to her knee and then in one swift motion, licked his way down as he lifted Tina's leg.

Tina let out a low moan at the sensation and barely noticed Frank putting down the leg he had been kissing, grabbing the other one and giving it the same treatment. His attentions were pleasing and the dedication he was showing to the task was the best part of it: He meant it, ever last bit of fevor he actually felt it and Tina knew so.

She was going to reward him for it once he had his strength back, but a little more of it wouldn't hurt.

Frank worked his way up Tina's other leg and when he was done, he licked his way down just like he had previosuly and then he parted Tina's legs, marvelling at the sculpted muscle he found and kissed the left thigh of his Goddess, his hair tickling the other thigh making Tina having to surpress a chuckle. Frank kissed, licked and sucked that first spot of Tina's thigh that was closest to the knee and then turned around and did the same for the equivalent spot on the right leg, making Tina shudder as he worked his way up; knowing fully well she wasn't the only one getting their rocks off from this. Frank loved her thighs and having them around his head when he ate her out -which was often because of that reason- kissing them between kisses to her most tender spot.

Tina grabbed Frank's hair roughly and pulled him away; the man sat on his legs as he looked desperate into the eyes of his Goddess. Tina's eyes shined with a playful evilness that reminded him of his place "Now, now, darling. You need to rest"

Tina got up from where she sat and Frank looked up at her like she had just asked for divorce, and all that sight elicited from Tina was a gentle chuckle "I can-Please!"

Seeing Frank this bad, this early promised Tina a treat and she found it tempting to give in but she decided to stay true to character

"Rest a while-" Tina said and then leaned down to whisper into Frank's ear before bitting his earlobe tenderly "You'll need all your strength if you truly do mean how sorry you say you are"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good!


End file.
